


What If I Fall?

by Black_Eagle



Series: Good ol' angst [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, The fall of the morningstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Eagle/pseuds/Black_Eagle
Summary: -What if I fall?+Oh, my little Morningstar, but what if you fly?





	What If I Fall?

“What if I **fall**?” asked Lucifer, his eyes teary. He really was afraid of falling. Michael smiled softly to his little brother. “Oh, **my** little **Morningstar** , but what if you **fly**?” Lucifer was young, his wings were still so smal. Lucifer looked down from the edge of heaven. “Will you catch me if I fall?” Michael spread his giant wings. “ **Always**.” With that, Lucifer jumped. And, well, **Michael** was there to **catch him.**

“What if I **fall**?” asked Lucifer, his eyes teary. He really was afraid of falling. Michael’s eyes were filled with sadness and rage. “You will fall into a **unholly** place, to a **cage** ” Lucifer made a mistake, his wings were broken and his grace was wounded. Lucifer looked down from the edge of heaven. “You said you’s catch me if I fall. **Always**.” **Michael** raised his blade. “ **Not anymore** ” With that, Lucifer was **cast out.** And, well, Michael just stood and watched.


End file.
